Pierrot
Pierrot is a pirate, and member of the infamous Monk Pirates. He holds the position of Black Joker within the crew, and was also one of the first three members to join. Fitting his personality, he acquired the epithet Clown Prince. Having eaten the Doru Doru no Mi, he has become a Candle Man. Appearance Pierrot is a tall man, with dark blue hair that lightens into a sky blue at the top of his head. His bangs frame his face, going down below his neck, and has a fringe of hair in the middle of his face that goes down to his eyes. At the top of his head, where his hair is the lightest, he has a cowlick that stands straight up and ends in a spiral. He also has a small goatee. His eyes are a dark purple colour, and has large bags beneath his eyes. Pierrot is incredibly muscular, but this gets hidden by his clothing. The outfit he dons is white for the most part, with occasional spots of black, purple, and pink. He wears a white suit shirt that has large black and purple striped buttons, with a pink cravat that has white polka dots tucked into his shirt. Around his shoulders, he has a large white cape, that is purple on the inside. On his hands he has purple gloves, and he is often wearing a large top hat, that is pink and purple at the base. He also has white, jester-styled pants, and high socks that go over his pants and above his knees. These socks are black and purple pinstriped. For shoes, he wears large, black boots with a pointed toe. When raining, he will also pull out a rather small, purple umbrella that has multiple patches on it, and an ornate handle. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Powers & Abilities Physical Capabilities Devil Fruit Fighting Style Haki Haki is a mysterious energy that is found within all living creatures in the world. Through proper training, anyone is capable of unleashing this energy, while some people have been known to be born with the ability to use it in some form. This energy comes from an individual’s strength of will. There are two forms of Haki that are available to everyone, while a third form can only be used by a limited number of people. These people are considered to be “kings”, and prove to be powerful leaders who tend to find success in their lives. Busoshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki is both an offensive and defensive form of Haki that allows a user to coat their body, or objects in contact with them, with invisible armour that will also magnify the damage done by any attack. This armour allows for someone to grab hold of any Devil Fruit user’s true form. *'Busoshoku: Koka': An advanced Busoshoku Haki technique; by heavily concentrating Haki on certain body parts or objects, one can turn said area black with Haki and harden it. Kenbunshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki is a supportive form of Haki that allows users to feel the presence of a living creature’s aura. Through empathy, one is able to know all sorts of information about any and all things within their range. Mainly, it gets used to tell what someone is doing, and what they will do, without needing to see them, however it also has many other uses. It can be used to determine the strength of each individual within the range of the users Haki, or even to hear people’s inner thoughts. It becomes very difficult to battle someone who has a strong Kenbunshoku Haki, as they will know everything you will do before you even do it. If a user loses focus for some reason or another though, they will lose control of their Haki, providing an excellent opening to attack. Other Skills Bounty References Trivia *Pierrot and Harlequin, the two Jokers of the Monk Pirates, both carry around 52 cards with them. This is enough for a full deck, but each card is the same thing. Pierrot only carries black joker cards, while Harlequin only carries red joker cards. Pierrot's joker is a creepy looking clown that has an evil smirk on it's face while spreading it's arms. This card is said to represent Pierrot's nature. Behind The Scenes *His appearance is based off of Mephisto Pheles from Ao no Exorcist. *His name comes from a pantomime character of a sad clown. *The author has received permission to use the Doru Doru no Mi. Category:Characters Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates Category:Monk Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Humans Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users